


Give me an A support - Dorothea and Bernadetta

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Dorothea and Bernie have one of the most emotional supports. They need an A support because they would care and comfort each other eternally.@Infiniteambigu1 for ideas, chat and friendliness.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Bernadetta von Varley, Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses - Give me an A support





	Give me an A support - Dorothea and Bernadetta

Dorothea gently brushed Bernie's hair, the thin strands of mauve were fine and delicate, difficult to style or keep neat. With some special lotions and shampoos the hair could be thickened,, giving it a full and bouncy texture. There was something charming about the simply scruffy appearance. With her lovely comb Dorothea continued to turn her hair into silk. 

"You will look so pretty with a hair clip and just a little blush." Dorothea giggled excitedly as she saw Bernie blossoming before her eyes.

Bernie chuckled, "That would be great. I could make over you but you don't really need it."

Dorothea sighed as she clipped a gem covered clip into Bernie's hair. "Oh Bern, I may not need it now but as I grow older there are more imperfections to hide. There is a limit to how much make can do to hide the older I become and the more likely I will be alone."

Bernie gripped to get tightly, hugging her with all the conviction she could muster. "You will never be alone. You are smart and kind and beautiful. I will be the one alone, shut away in my room."

Dorothea sniffed slightly, fighting back the storm of tears clouding her eyes. "I won't let that happen. I will always visit. I might even want to build a life in your room."

Bernie sobbed upon her shoulder. "Sorry I am crying. I am happy to have a friend like you. I never cared that you are a commoner. I just wanted a friend with a heart like you."

The pair embraced warmly, their faces shimmered with the trails of their tears. Dorothea's hair stuck to Bernie's face as she inhaled the sensual floral scent of loveliness . Dorothea dampened Bernie's shoulder with her years as she tenderly stroked Bernie's back. For the moment they held each other reinforcing a bond that would never break.


End file.
